


Hypnic Jerk

by abaranthion



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Come Shot, Consensual Somnophilia, Licking, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Cum, Prior Consent, Sleep, Sleep Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abaranthion/pseuds/abaranthion
Summary: There's little more as special as the time just before you wake up. And Sumiyoshi knows exactly how to make that time as special for Noka as he can.





	Hypnic Jerk

**Author's Note:**

> For AO Ship Week  
> Using prompts: Sharing a bed, Spring, Fluff

The pale dawn light broke in through the window and fell upon Sumiyoshi’s face. He squinted and nestled into the pillow. It was harder than he expected, and warmer, and had the faint sound of breathing and a restful heartbeat. He lifted his head and opened his eyes to see Noka’s chest with a little pool of his dribble trickling between his pecs as Sumiyoshi lifted his weight off his boyfriend’s body.

 

He should be used to it by now, but it took Sumiyoshi a little time to realize why he was in Noka’s bed and not his own. He smiled as his mind flooded with recollections of the night before. How it had finished with them exhausted and dozing off in each other’s arms.

 

Leaning on the pillow next to his ear, Sumiyoshi said, just enough to be heard, ‘Tai, you awake?’ He waited and gave him a very light shake, but Noka didn’t stir. There wasn’t anything else Sumiyoshi could do, and he definitely didn’t want to wake the sleepyhead; he knew exactly how happy he’d be to be left snoozing, so he got up, wrapped a blanket around him and tiptoed across the cold floor to clean himself up and prepare.

 

When he was ready, he crawled onto the bed and pulled the sheets off of Noka with a teasing slowness. He watched the goosebumps rise over his body as it was revealed to the morning chill. Normally a nude sleeper, Noka’s only concession to the early spring weather was a pair of boxers which Sumiyoshi eventually uncovered.

 

He checked he was still sleeping and gingerly cupped the underwear, the striped cotton bunching up as Sumiyoshi lifted his hand until he felt Noka’s cock and balls resting on his palm. He looked up to see if he reacted when he gave them a gentle squeeze. Nothing. So Sumiyoshi lifted one leg of the boxers up to Noka’s groin, unveiling the soft dick.

 

It was such a source of enjoyment for Sumiyoshi that he took a little timeout to appreciate its pleasing shape resting against Noka’s leg. With two fingers and a thumb, he held the ample foreskin around the head and rubbed in a circular motion to slide the skin against the glans before pulling down the shaft, reaching the base before he saw any sign of the urethra so abundant was Noka’s hood. He replaced the skin to its original position and teased his finger around the opening, slipping it inside when he couldn’t resist any longer and drawing against the head inside.

 

The friction of his dry finger on the rarely-exposed glans caused a bead of pre-cum to form, which Sumiyoshi collected with the next pass and spread it around the smooth flesh. A moan from Noka made Sumiyoshi freeze and look to see if he was stirring. There wasn’t any further sign of arousal, except the way his cock was hardening under Sumiyoshi’s touch.

 

More pre-cum coated his finger, so he took it out to get a good look, grasping with his whole hand to pull the foreskin down. Noka’s pink glans was shiny with liquid, the same stuff that formed an orb like a crystal ball at the urethral opening. Sumiyoshi squeezed and tugged up a little, causing the transparent sphere to elongate and run down the valley to the frenulum from where it slowly descended towards Noka’s leg, the glistening strand catching the sunlight.

 

Keeping hold of the dick with one hand, Sumiyoshi leaned in to catch the globule at the end on his tongue. He followed the trail back up to Noka’s boner which he gave a soft lick and a kiss before taking the foreskin between his lips and pulling it back up over the head.

 

Noka’s boxers had slipped a little with the movement, and Sumiyoshi considered completely removing them but worried that the jostling would wake his sleeping boyfriend, so he pushed them back up, scrunching them together to try and keep the fabric off the upright cock.

 

With that done, he lightly scraped the back of two fingers up either side of the ridge running up Noka’s boner, planted his thumb on the frenulum and wrapped his fingers around the shaft. He loved jerking Noka off. The way his foreskin made it easy to stroke all the way down to his base with no friction or tugging at the head like Sumiyoshi was used to with his own. It was so pleasing in his hand that he nearly forgot to go gently, neither wanting Noka to wake or to cum too soon; he was quite familiar with how quickly orgasm occurred with a sleeping guy.

 

Yet despite his extra care it wasn’t long until he could feel the dick twitching in his grip. He went to move it flat against Noka’s body but wasn’t quite fast enough and the first spurt hit Sumiyoshi full on the cheek. Squinting and suppressing a giggle building in his throat, he held the cock as it bucked and delivered shiny drops of cum onto Noka’s abs.

 

Sumiyoshi massaged the last of the thick liquid out, feeling Noka’s boner losing a little firmness already. Some of the cum remained in the folds of foreskin so Sumiyoshi inserted his tongue and licked around the glans until he’d cleaned up all the semen, and for a little longer thereafter.

 

Satisfied, he pulled away and swallowed, returning the boxers to their original position and bidding the penis a silent goodbye. He flumped down next to Noka, rocking the bed.

 

Noka turned towards him, slowly waking. He winced when Sumiyoshi asked, ‘Are you awake, Tai?’ but immediately smiled when he heard who it was and nodded with a contented sigh.

 

He opened his eyes and - noting the cum on Sumiyoshi’s cheek - asked, ‘Had fun without me?’

 

Sumiyoshi dragged a finger down his cheek and placed it in his mouth, nodding with a smugly raised eyebrow.

 

Noka brought his hand down to his stomach where he inadvertently placed it in the cum which was slowly spreading down his side. He rolled onto his back, saying, ‘Looks like I had fun too. Did you record it?’

 

Sumiyoshi presented the phone he’d been holding throughout. ‘Of course,’ he said with satisfaction. Noka’s smile widened with excitement, but more was to come. Sumiyoshi motioned behind him at the video camera mounted on a tripod aimed at the bed.

 

Sitting up, Noka said, ‘Oh Michi!’ He’d spoken too soon; Sumiyoshi then indicated Noka’s phone held in its own tripod on the opposite side of the bed, and then at his laptop at their feet. ‘Aw man! Coverage! “Long-haired twink gets played with while asleep”. Thank you,’ he gave him a peck on the unsullied cheek, and then - with a little uncertainty - said, ‘But er… where’s my other phone?’ Sumiyoshi pointed up to a smartphone which was stuck to the ceiling by a whole load of tape. ‘Oh Michi!’ he repeated, ‘I love you.’

 

From within the hug that Noka gave him, Sumiyoshi casually stated, ‘They’re still recording.’

 

Noka pulled out of the hug and held Sumiyoshi by the shoulders, staring intently at his eyes, his own as wide as dishes. His smile had gained astonishment along with the sheer happiness. ‘Oh Michi!’ he said once more, ‘I fucking love you.’

 

‘Ready for Part 2?’ Sumiyoshi asked, ‘“Long-haired twink fucks the cum out of his boyfriend”?’

 

‘Oh yes!’ Noka exclaimed and pounced on him.


End file.
